L'erede dell'erede
by La Fenice Nera
Summary: La battaglia non va per il verso giusto, gli Horcrux sono stati distrutti e la bacchetta di Sambuco non funziona a dovere. Il Signore Oscuro improvvisa quindi una ritirata tattica per non venire definitivamente sconfitto. Insieme a lui solo Bellatrix, la persecuzione dell'amore, un problema da affrontare e il potere da riconquistare. Seguito di "Sgath, che significa oscurità"
1. La fuga

_**La fuga: Bellatrix**_

" _Cosa ne faccio dei cadaveri, mio Signore?"_

" _Seppelliscili fuori, e lasciami solo e in silenzio, devo pensare."_

 _Erano state solo queste le sue parole, ed era stata solo quella la mia domanda._

 _Dopo di che, ero rimasta sola._

 _Ancora tremante e confusa, sono tornata ad afferrare la mia bacchetta quasi nuova, quella con cui avevo già eliminato tanti nemici durante la battaglia di Hogwarts, e con la quale avevo ucciso, poco prima, quella famiglia, o gruppetto di Babbani._

 _Con un semplice incantesimo Levicorpus, ho sollevato in un colpo tutti e quattro i corpi morti e, letteralmente, li ho lanciati verso il giardino. Io mi sono incamminata lentamente subito dopo._

 _Solo fuori, nel buio, ho ricominciato a respirare normalmente, a far funzionare il cervello e frenare l'adrenalina che scorreva veloce come un fiume in piena nel mio corpo._

 _Mi sono guardata intorno guardinga: deserto._

 _Tutto intorno era deserto, o quasi._

 _Nella brughiera il vento soffiava e sibilava, ma non sentivo freddo. Ho seppellito i cadaveri dove la terra era morbida e resa porosa dalla pioggia, non è stato difficile coprire gli indizi e le tracce._

 _Solo dopo ho iniziato realmente a pensare, a ricordare e mettere insieme i vari avvenimenti che si erano susseguiti a ritmo incessante, quella stessa sera._

" _Mio Signore … mio Signore …?" gli avevo quasi gridato poco prima, col cuore in gola e l'angoscia alle stelle, inginocchiata a fianco a lui, ancora privo di sensi._

 _Temevo di perderlo di nuovo._

 _Temevo che questa volta sarebbe potuta essere l'ultima._

 _Temevo e tremavo quasi._

 _Non era andata come avevamo sperato._

 _L'incantesimo contro il bambino sopravvissuto, il ragazzo dagli strani poteri straordinari, non era affatto andato come si pensava. Nonostante l'utilizzo della bacchetta di Sambuco._

 _Potter era steso a terra, esanime, questo sì, ma la stessa cosa valeva anche per il mio Signore._

 _E io percepivo il pericolo, l'allarme, la paura._

 _C'era silenzio attorno, i Mangiamorte bisbigliavano appena. Sarebbero stati pronti ad abbandonare il mio Signore da un momento all'altro. Di nuovo._

 _Io stavo sola in mezzo alla radura con lui, avrei desiderato solo abbracciarlo e chiamarlo forte._

 _Non l'avrei abbandonato, non io. Mai._

 _Stingevo coi pugni la terra sotto le mie mani, tanto che, anche in quel momento in cui ripensavo all'accaduto, potevo sentirne i granelli scuri di terra che mi erano rimasti attaccati alla pelle._

 _Poi, improvvisamente, il mio Signore ha aperto gli occhi. Il suo sguardo inconscio, che si andava a tramutare in furioso, con quell'inconfondibile colore rosso cupo, ha attraversato l'aria, l'oscurità, la mia mente._

 _Avrei voluto aiutarlo, proteggerlo, ho allungato la mia mano verso di lui e, improvvisamente, l'ha afferrata in una stretta violentissima, smaterializzandomi con lui in men che non si dica._

 _Da quell'istante non ho avuto più tempo di pensare, la sua stretta mi impediva quasi di respirare, siamo comparsi in questo luogo, a me totalmente sconosciuto, per un motivo altrettanto sconosciuto._

 _Ero ancora vicina a lui, potrei dire, quasi tra le sue braccia._

 _Ho incrociato i miei occhi coi suoi, nel buio "Mio Signore" ho esitato "perché …?"_

 _Avrei desiderato non slacciarmi mai da quella sorta di abbraccio prepotente._

" _Non capisci?" ha sibilato nervoso come risposta "qualcosa non va! Anzi, non va nulla come avrebbe dovuto."_

 _Poi pensieroso, quasi rivolgendosi solo a se stesso, ha aggiunto "Dobbiamo rifare tutto da capo, ricominciare dal principio."_

" _Entriamo in questa torre disabitata, non voglio testimoni della nostra presenza."_

 _Nell'istante esatto in cui avevamo finito di parlare, ormai all'interno della torre, alcuni Babbani del vicinato, o abitanti in quel luogo, hanno raggiunto la nostra postazione, gridando, impauriti e urtati dalla presenza di intrusi._

 _Non ho esitato ad ucciderli uno dopo l'altro, nell'esatto istante in cui si sono tutti palesati a me. Non volevo importunassero il mio Signore, avrebbe potuto essere ancora debole dopo lo scontro, non volevo mischiarmi a nessun altro quella notte._

 _Ho ucciso di nuovo senza pietà, come già avevo fatto svariate volte quella stessa notte. Il mio odio era cresciuto così tanto, insieme alla frustrazione per l'ennesima evidente sconfitta, che esplodeva ad ondate di folle violenza._

 _Senza per altro farmi sentire meglio purtroppo._

 _Solo la vicinanza del mio Signore mi rendeva entusiasta. Solo il suo perseverare ancora, senza sentirsi mai definitivamente sconfitto, mi dava la forza._

 _Tutti questi sentimenti contrastanti si dibattevano e combattevano dentro di me lasciandomi lentamente sempre più spossata._

 _Cominciavo comunque a ritrovare lucidità solo in quel momento, solo fuori, col vento fresco che accarezzava le mie guance accaldate._

 _Ho deciso di tornare dentro, ho deciso che dovevo capire alcune cose, non potevo davvero farne a meno. Cercavo il mio Signore nelle stanze buie e fredde di quel posto che pareva quasi disabitato._

 _Quando l'ho visto semi sdraiato sopra un divano polveroso, mi sono inginocchiata subito al suo fianco. Ritrovando quell'intimità speciale che avevo saputo creare in tanti mesi di vicinanza. In tante serate passate vicina a lui._

" _Perché mi avete portata qui, mio Signore?" ho domandato nel pieno delle mie aspettative._

 _Lui si è rivolto a me quasi seccato, ma mi ha detto tutto._

" _Per capire, per nasconderci. Ripartire al contrattacco. Non ricordi cosa ti ho detto? Avrei voluto te al mio fianco, per la battaglia finale" ha fatto una pausa per poi aggiungere "e per quanto mi riguarda, quella battaglia, non è ancora finita. Chiaro?"_

 _Ho annuito. Ero piena di gioia nonostante tutta la situazione._

 _Gioia straripante, solo per quelle parole._

" _Inoltre" ha aggiunto inaspettatamente all'improvviso, facendo una pausa e guardandomi attento in viso "noi due abbiamo un problema, ricordi?"_


	2. Il problema

_**Il problema**_

 _No, onestamente non lo ricordavo._

 _Presa com'ero dalla foga della battaglia, confusa da tutti quegli avvenimenti improvvisi che mai e poi mai avrei pensato potessero avvenire, non avevo più minimamente pensato al problema che era sorto._

 _Ho allontanato l'idea e il panico con stizza "Non ci sarà nessun problema mio Signore, vedrete, fosse diversamente, lo sentirei."_

 _Lui mi ha guardato dubbioso, con una vena di freddezza e rabbia nello sguardo._

 _Rimaneva silenzioso, come in attesa di un'ulteriore risposta da parte mia._

 _Ancora più inquieta ho dunque aggiunto "Dovessi sbagliarmi, lo elimineremo."_

 _Stringendo le pupille nella mia direzione, senza muovere nessun altro muscolo, l'Oscuro Signore mi ha guardata con un'espressione che mai aveva usato con me._

 _Indecifrabile._

 _Quella condizione del tutto nuova fra noi mi stava davvero spiazzando. Ed erano passate solo poche ore da che era sorta._

 _Da sempre, da che l'avevo conosciuto, mi ero abituata ad essere subordinata a lui in ogni cosa. Ero abituata a vivere lontana da lui, una mia vita indipendente. Salvo nell'ultimo periodo, in casa di mia sorella, ma anche in quel caso, lui era spesso in viaggio. E io ero sola senza di lui._

 _Ero abituata a vederlo e parlargli a suo piacimento, quelle rare volte che voleva vedermi e restare con me._

 _Ero felice di sognarlo, invece di averlo fino in fondo, a desiderarlo invece che possederlo, adorarlo invece che amarlo._

 _Ora mi sentivo tutta diversa, la situazione era diversa, le sue scelte erano state diverse negli ultimi giorni e sentivo che qualcosa stava cambiando._

 _E sarebbe cambiato ancora di più strada facendo._

 _Continuava a fissarmi nel silenzio, come se il tempo si fosse fermato. Improvvisamente, con una freddezza che mai avrei potuto immaginare di avere stando vicina a lui, mi sono domandata se anche il mio Signore percepisse un lieve cambiamento. Qualcosa che serpeggiava inquieto e insondabile, ma presente._

 _Sono rimasta col dubbio._

 _Ha infatti rotto il silenzio freddamente "L'erede? Vorresti eliminare l'erede?"_

 _Il tono usato mi ha pietrificata per qualche istante, continuavo a non riuscire più ad interpretare il suo volere. Raramente mi era capitato._

 _Poi, per fortuna, ha distolto lo sguardo, andandolo a posare altrove, con fare vagamente pensieroso e sussurrando "Suppongo sia ovvio farlo, presto e senza pietà. Compirò io l'atto, io con la mia magia."_

 _In quel momento continuavo ad osservarlo, stringendo le pieghe nere della mia veste tra le dita, forse per il nervosismo di non capirlo più come un tempo._

 _Era complicato. Ma era il mio Signore, potente, forte._

 _Immaginavo sapesse fare incantesimi o riti cruenti, legati alla morte di innocenti, mi immaginavo sarebbe diventato ancora più invincibile sacrificando quell'inutile impiccio che forse mi portavo dentro._

 _E, forse, proprio grazie all'eliminazione di questo problema, avremmo finalmente trionfato._

 _Avremmo sconfitto e distrutto il bambino sopravvissuto, che negli ultimi anni aveva riempito le nostre vite di fughe ed umiliazioni._

 _Quando il mio Signore si era voltato a guardarmi, dritto negli occhi, osservando appena i miei capelli spettinati dal vento, forse leggendomi la mente, mentre mi venivano in testa tutte queste idee, aveva sorriso nella mia direzione._

 _Un sorriso strano però, che aveva qualcosa di inusuale e amaro._

 _Ma che presto si è trasformato in un ghigno di puro orgoglio e trionfo._

 _Dell'argomento non se ne sarebbe parlato più._

 _Almeno, così mi auguravo._

 _Durante quella stessa notte, ho fatto un giro, solitaria e silenziosa, nelle stanze di quella strana ed enorme abitazione._

 _Era antica e particolare, ma disgustosamente babbana. Nessun tipo di manufatto magico, nessuna traccia di magia nell'aria._

 _Il mio Signore era abituato a fuggire, a viaggiare, anche nelle condizioni più estreme e disagiate._

 _Io invece no. Mi sentivo schifata dalla mancanza di magia, inutile in quel mondo per me vuoto, senza senso._

 _Comunque, dopo gli anni trascorsi ad Azkaban, anche quell'orribile luogo dov'ero finita in quel momento, non mi dava eccessivamente la nausea._

 _Riuscivo a sopportare tante condizioni avverse dopo Azkaban. Non mi ero mai resa conto come in quel momento, di quanto fossi diversa da prima della prigione._

 _Più forte._

 _Ho sorriso nel buio assoluto delle stanze enormi._

 _Quasi automaticamente, ho iniziato a fare un rapido calcolo di ciò che sarebbe potuto servire il quel luogo._

 _Calderoni di svariate misure, boccette per le pozioni, gli intrugli e i preparati. E candele, ingredienti più o meno rari, possibilmente libri._

 _Avremmo dovuto premunirci per trovare un piano, un'arma, qualcosa …_

 _Infine, con un sospiro, stringendomi le braccia al corpo, ho anche pensato mi sarebbero serviti dei vestiti._

 _Nonostante l'imminente arrivo dell'estate infatti, lì al nord, nel bel mezzo della brughiera, il vento tirava forte, si insinuava in ogni dove. Entrava sotto la pelle e mi faceva sentire freddo, nonostante fossi al riparo dentro quelle mura._

 _Solo il pensiero che il mio Signore era con me, mi faceva sentire bene, non era come la prima volta, durante la prima sconfitta. Lui scomparso e io chiusa in una fetida galera._

 _In un certo senso, quando mi tornava alla mente lui, nella confusione del momento, mi pervadeva una profonda eccitazione._

 _Forse legata alla situazione, alla sua perenne vicinanza fisica, se non emotiva. Cosa che era già più di quanto avessi mai avuto, da lui, prima._

 _Tutto attorno a quel pensiero, c'erano caos e confusione, paura e smarrimento. Ma non mi importava._

 _Lui mi scaldava come il fuoco._

 _Ed io non mi sarei mai allontanata dal fuoco. Il fuoco della mia vita e della mia anima._

 _Speravo avesse un piano. E non mi importava se ancora non me ne parlava, o se ancora non ne aveva uno, avrei aspettato con fiducia._

 _Mi voleva accanto a lui, questo mi bastava._

 _Mentre camminavo, quei pensieri mi scaldavano leggermente, sentivo lo scalpiccio delle mie scarpe sulla nuda pietra umida del pavimento. Quell'ambiente oscuro e tetro mi si confaceva abbastanza e iniziavo a sentirmi a mio agio, nonostante tutto._

 _Poco dopo aver impiegato il tempo nel guardarmi attorno, ho sentito il marchio bruciare appena, solo per pochi secondi. Ho frenato così ogni mio pensiero, smaterializzandomi immediatamente al fianco del mio Signore._

" _Bellatrix, devi servirmi subito." ha esordito "devo capire per quale reale motivo la bacchetta continua a non fare quegli incantesimi straordinari che le vengono attribuiti. Oppure non potrò mai riuscire a sconfiggere il ragazzo. Devo capire."_

" _Cosa posso fare mio Signore?" ho chiesto avvicinandomi a lui._

 _Sentivo di nuovo un gran freddo, ma non capivo perché, solo la sua presenza sapevo mi avrebbe scaldata._

" _Trova un luogo che possa esserci utile, il più vicino nei dintorni. Il villaggio magico più antico e sconosciuto. Quello più isolato. Tu dovresti conoscere bene questi luoghi del nord. Andrò lì come prima cosa. Qualcuno saprà, devono parlare o morire." mi ha risposto cupo, senza dare ulteriori spiegazioni._

 _Sapeva che la mia famiglia ha sempre tenuto diversi contatti con tutte le famiglie antiche del paese, ipotizzava dunque io dovessi conoscere bene tutti i luoghi più magici e mistici, almeno dovessi averne avuto notizia._

 _Non si sbagliava, e qualcosa ricordavo ancora, nonostante fosse passato tanto tempo. Dovevo solo capire bene dove fossimo esattamente, per poi raggiungere un posto sicuro, ma pervaso di potente magia che in quei luoghi sapevo essere abbondante._

 _Per questo ho annuito con lentezza, ma anche con convinzione._

 _Non sono però riuscita a trattenere un brivido di freddo, di nuovo, nonostante fossi a fianco a lui._

 _Strano._

 _Inaspettatamente, guardandomi fissamente in tutto il corpo, e lungamente in viso, il mio Signore ha domandato "Hai freddo Bellatrix?"_

 _Il tono era strano, insinuante, quasi satanico. Non mi spiegavo perché._

" _Sì Signore, leggermente." ho minimizzato._

" _Sei pallida questa notte, terminata la battaglia, ti ho visto stanca, più stanca del solito."_

 _A quelle parole il mio cuore ha iniziato a battere così forte che non potevo più fare caso nemmeno al freddo che avevo sentito fino a quel momento._

 _Ho taciuto aspettando di sentire ancora la sua voce._

 _Mi guardava, mi osservava dunque. E io speravo mi volesse ancora, lì, in quel momento, smaniavo che mi prendesse così, immediatamente._

 _E non avrei avuto più freddo._

" _Occorre procurarsi del cibo e lanciare incantesimi incendiari ai camini." ha invece continuato voltandosi altrove. "Inoltre, dovremmo procurarci un servo che svolga questi compiti al nostro posto, e presto."_

 _Nonostante non fosse assolutamente ciò in cui avevo sperato, ho provato una sensazione di inaspettata felicità a quelle parole, violenta ed improvvisa felicità. Sembrava quasi si occupasse di me._

" _Penserò io a procurare un servo, mio Signore, e tornerò presto con le informazioni che vi occorrono." ho detto allora, preparandomi ad un nuovo fulmineo attacco notturno._

" _Questo posto sa talmente di babbano che mi toglie l'energia vitale, dobbiamo trasformarlo in un luogo sicuro dove operare magie, trovare il modo di sbaragliare il nemico. Non è piacevole restare ancora nascosto, a tramare nell'ombra, per più di diciassette anni l'ho fatto, è giunto il momento di vincere davvero."_

 _Ho annuito subito, percependo la rabbia straripante dalle sue parole e la smania vitale nei suoi occhi._

 _Vedevo quando mi guardava, come mi guardava, mi sentivo enormemente stanca anche, e questa sensazione provocava in me un sentimento di tale abbandono a lui, da darmi piacevolissime e improvvise vertigini._

 _Improvvisamente mi ha preso delicatamente, o quasi, il mento fra le sue dita fredde. Non così fredde come solito però._

 _Ho socchiuso quasi gli occhi a quel tocco, i capelli mi sono scesi lentamente sul viso, mentre inclinavo, docile, il volto sulle sua dita._

" _Sei fredda Bellatrix" ha sibilato a pochi centimetri dal mio viso "vedi di mangiare qualcosa, non mi serve a nulla una serva mezza morta." e, dopo uno sguardo fulminante, ha aggiunto "Intesi?"_

" _Sì mio Signore." ho mormorato in un sospiro eccitato dal suo gesto. Accennando poi un saluto, poco prima di uscire dalla stanza._

 _Nel buio ho riflettuto più freddamente: era strana quella sua insistenza. Ed altrettanto strani erano alcuni suoi accorgimenti nei miei confronti._

 _Camminando nel lungo corridoio che portava alle scale, col mantello appena appoggiato sulle spalle che ondeggiava ad ogni passo, ho portato lo sguardo verso il mio ventre magro, l'ho sfiorato con la mano, e quasi graffiato con le unghie._

" _Lui lo vuole questo problema" ho pensato con rabbia._

 _Poi, senza soffermarmi oltre su quel pensiero molesto, sono uscita nella notte, sperando di prendere quanto più freddo fosse possibile._

 _Desiderosa di uno scontro cruento e violento contro chiunque mi si parasse davanti._


	3. Il fuoco prende vita

_**Il fuoco prende vita**_

 _Passavano i giorni._

 _Il Signore Oscuro era spesso via, in luoghi piuttosto lontani, non sapevo cosa cercasse. Io mi limitavo a sondare i territori qui attorno, in cerca di villaggi magici, gruppi di popolazione di maghi purosangue e non, luoghi fortemente impregnati di energia magica per ampliare i poteri._

 _Avevo trovato molti villaggi utili, ma non esattamente ciò di cui avevamo bisogno. Sempre che sapessimo ciò di cui avevamo davvero bisogno._

 _Ogni notte, al ritorno alla torre, mi sentivo stanca, stanchissima._

 _Davo la colpa, o tentavo di darla, alle ricerche e alle ricognizioni notturne, al freddo e alla desolazione delle immense lande da attraversare con la scopa._

 _Di giorno dormivo fino a tardi per riprendermi, ma non riuscivo ugualmente a sentirmi bene prima del pomeriggio._

 _Avevo procurato un elfo domestico durante una delle prime ricognizioni, uccidendo la famiglia di purosangue per cui lavorava e, tramite un incantesimo di Oblivion, lo avevo fatto nostro._

 _Mio e dell'Oscuro Signore._

 _Fa uno strano effetto pensare questo …_

 _Ogni tanto osservavo l'elfo incredula: mi trattava come una padrona di casa. Io non avevo idea, né mi interessava minimamente averla, di come si comportasse una vera padrona di casa._

 _Ero quasi orripilata da ciò. Poi ho avuto la buona intuizione di ordinargli di rendere il posto dove vivevamo, più consono ad abitanti maghi del nostro rango._

 _Aveva fatto subito del suo meglio … ma non era certo un elfo dei migliori._

 _In cambio imparavo, tramite i suoi assurdi discorsi, varie cose che trovavo particolari, e che andavo orgogliosa e felice di sapere._

 _Per esempio, sapevo che il mio Signore amava particolarmente cibarsi di insalata, uova e erbe del sottobosco come condimento ai suoi strani miscugli._

 _Mangiava poco, ma spesso. Dormiva poco e ad orari particolari, tipo le prime ore della mattina, o le prime ore della sera._

 _Per la maggior parte del tempo era comunque fuori._

 _Amava ammantarsi di indumenti sempre freschi e puliti, pesanti e dai disegni ricchi di simbologie. Era ordinato, mi pareva, anche se non preciso e nemmeno meticoloso, mentre io vivevo nel disordine. E come lo notava … sembrava divertito, solo a volte irritato e contrariato._

 _Adoravo i suoi commenti, la sua voce. Sentivo e sento il sentimento che cresce in me, pronto ad esplodere per poi accrescersi di nuovo._

 _Sempre._

 _Dopo un breve periodo iniziale, non lo vedevo più così spesso, era intento nelle sue ricerche che teneva misteriose._

 _A volte contavo le ore che mi separavano dal rivederlo, a volte ero io fuori per troppo tempo._

 _Avevo impegni, finalmente facevo qualcosa di concreto per lui, come la sua vera, unica e fedele Mangiamorte._

 _Ciò che da sempre sapevo essere realmente._

 _Ciò che da sempre avevo desiderato._

 _Essere io l'unica per lui, essere io l'unica al suo fianco._

 _E da quella volta che mi ha chiesto di combattere, in quella che avrebbe dovuto essere la battaglia finale, i miei desideri si sono improvvisamente avverati._

 _Questo era bastato, per un bel pezzo, a farmi sentire felice._

 _Col passare del tempo però, quel molesto pensiero è tornato di nuovo a ingombrare la mia mente. Nonostante il mio Signore non ne facesse parola nei suoi discorsi con me, sapevo che era semplicemente in placida attesa._

 _Ad un certo punto, non ho più potuto far finta di nulla._

 _Ogni mattina, o pomeriggio, mi alzavo dal letto col desiderio di provare quella sensazione di dolore fastidioso al ventre, o di trovare macchie di sangue sulle lenzuola._

 _Niente._

 _Ogni mattina, o pomeriggio, non succedeva assolutamente nulla di tutto ciò. Al contrario, una strana sensazione di lieve nausea mi infastidiva per alcuni istanti._

 _Per fortuna appunto, solo istanti._

 _Ogni giorno l'angoscia aumentava, e con essa aumentava il desiderio che si trattasse solo di uno sbaglio, un sogno assurdo e spiacevole._

 _Mi sentivo come una stupida ragazzina ingenua che aveva sbagliato tutti gli incantesimi protettivi, e che aveva fatto un grosso sbaglio._

 _Quella ragazzina che non ero mai stata._

 _Non avevo sbagliato né da giovane né da adulta._

 _Fino al momento in cui il mio Signore mi ha punita, e non ho avuto né la possibilità, né il tempo, né la condizione, di pensare, o tanto meno fare, un incantesimo di protezione._

 _Ormai erano passate settimane da quel momento, settimane anche dall'ultimo plenilunio, sarebbe stato inutile sperare ancora._

 _Lo sapevo bene._

 _Non sapevo che fare. Per la prima volta in vita mia. O quasi._

 _Ho deciso così di aspettarlo, lui il mio Signore, cercarlo, guardarlo e sapere i suoi ordini, sentire le sue parole._

 _Riproponendo quell'atmosfera che tante volte avevamo condiviso a casa di mia sorella, mi sono seduta sul vecchio divano di una stanza della torre, davanti ad un grande camino acceso da un mio incantesimo di incendio._

 _In sua attesa._

 _Mentre passava il tempo, restavo ad osservare il fuoco, a scaldarmi vicino ad esso. Mi faceva sentire stranamente bene, il tempo passava senza che quasi me ne accorgessi. Era una sensazione strana e nuova per me._

 _Il fuoco è sempre stato un elemento speciale, potente, che sapevo comandare nel migliore dei modi, ma mai prima d'ora mi ero sentita tanto legata ad esso, mai così tanto parte del suo calore, del suo crepitio, della sua vita e la sua luce potente._

 _Solo nel momento in cui ho iniziato a sentire i passi del mio Signore nella stanza, mi sono distratta, alzandomi in piedi lentamente e andando verso di lui._

 _Stavolta davo le spalle al camino e vedevo il fuoco riflettersi nei suoi occhi._

 _Lui non parlava, io neppure._

 _Ma vedevo come mi osservava intensamente, studiandomi attento._

 _Dopo diversi istanti ha distolto lo sguardo, spostandolo verso tutta la mia figura. E infine mi ha palato "Allora? Come mai mi stavi aspettando?"_

 _Mi sono morsa le labbra a quella domanda, guardandolo poi implorante, sperando parlasse per me._

" _Parla." ha insistito._

 _Dunque non ho potuto fare a meno di iniziare il discroso più spinoso che potessi immaginare di fare._

" _Mio Signore, sono passate diverse settimane dal plenilunio … e non ci sono novità."_

 _Lui ha accennato un ghigno noncurante, guardandomi poi con uno sguardo di leggera sfida "Hai semplicemente saputo ciò che io sapevo già da tempo. E che ti avevo detto già da tempo."_

" _Mi dispiace mio Signore … non pensavo ci fosse davvero … non credevo possibile che …" ho quasi balbettato, senza nemmeno terminare la frase, sperando che non mi punisse anche questa volta per aver dubitato, per aver fatto e pensato di testa mia._

 _Avvicinandosi ha aggiunto "A suo tempo elimineremo questo problema."_

" _Perché non ora mio Signore?"_

" _A suo tempo, ti ho detto. Mi serve il momento giusto per la mia magia. Non discutere con me."_

 _Sospirando ho annuito._

 _Mi sentivo ancora angosciata, mi sono dunque avvicinata di più a lui. Con quell'atteggiamento voglioso e spregiudicato che esprimo quando la mia voglia raggiunge gli apici._

 _Ha capito._

 _Mi desiderava. L'ho intuito dal suo sguardo sul mio seno. Dalle sue labbra appena aperte e affamate ogni volta che respiravo, e il petto si alzava e abbassava velocemente._

 _Molto velocemente, dato il mio desiderio ed eccitazione._

 _L'ho capito dalla foga con la quale è venuto verso di me, spingendomi sul grande tappeto steso a terra, davanti a quel fuoco stupendo._

 _Finalmente … non aspettavo altro._

 _Con la pelle della schiena ormai nuda, spogliata, strappata, potevo sentire i peli morbidi del tappeto chiaro, sui quali mi sospingeva per amarmi con passione. Anche se non dovrei mai usare quella parola se mi rivolgo a lui._

 _Amavo quella sensazione. Di me lo posso dire … l'amavo. Lo amo._

 _I miei capelli rimanevano spesso impigliati nella sua presa prepotente, mentre si appoggiava al tappeto dove essi poggiavano scompigliati._

 _Vedevo le sue dita lunghe e sottili, bianche, immerse nei miei capelli neri, le sue braccia forti e distaccate sfiorare, per caso, il mio viso bruciante._

 _La sua solida potentissima presa, quella che mi domava ancora e sempre, che mi faceva sentire sfrenata e spregiudicata ogni volta di più._

" _Vi adoro" gli dicevo in continuazione._

 _Un istante dopo che si è separato da me, quando eravamo ancora stanchi e ansimanti entrambi, ha afferrato letteralmente il mio ventre con una mano, sfiorandolo con la bocca, quasi coi denti, come in un morso diabolico._

 _Poi ha detto una breve frase in serpentese, una frase di cui non posso nemmeno immaginare il significato._

 _Era rivolta a lui, lo so._

 _Ma quel suo gesto, quel suo modo di compierlo, quel suo sguardo e il suo fare, quella lingua che conosce solo lui, così terribilmente eccitante nel suo suono, mi hanno fatto provare, poco dopo il primo, un secondo stranissimo e potentissimo orgasmo._

 _Lo adoro._


End file.
